causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
In Roaring He Shall Rise
In Roaring He Shall Rise is the seventh chapter of Volume 8. It aired on March 26, 2012. Synopsis In the aftermath of tragedy, our heroes steel their resolve... And the face of the Kraken is revealed! Plot Teenage couple Carl Gummer and Devin Raines decide to explore an abandoned warehouse built on top of a sewer. Gummer takes out his video camera and starts recording a documentary he calls, "The Secret City: An Urban Exploration Show". Raines says she is a the main explorer, Gummer being the Watcher. Raines kicks a window in and the two go inside the warehouse to see cobwebs and debris everywhere. Gummer continues to film and makes comments about the setting. Later he freezes and observes footprints on the dusty floor. He wonders if the place is really abandoned. Raines walks about and discovers a trapdoor, containing a staircase leading to darkness. Gummer says he isn't too sure if they should go in since it's dangerous and persuades Raines to not go. Raines goes anyway and Gummer follows. The two are on a platform and see the room lit up by several candles. They see a throne and photos of a large squid. Raines believes the place is a cult lair. Gummer thinks they should go back and that the place doesn't seem safe. He points the video camera to her and sees a huge man (Kolo Zargoza) behind her. He calls out but Raines is completely oblivious. Zargoza then grabs Raines head and snaps her neck. She falls onto the ground and dies. He walks towards Gummer who charges at him but he backhands Gummer into a wall. The camera breaks and right when Zargoza was going to choke Gummer, a voice calls out saying "Wait!" and he stops. The Kraken comes out and Gummer tries to explain why he was there but instead stammers. The Kraken tells him to be quiet and asks if Gummer loves Raines. He says yes and the Kraken calls him dumb for loving Raines. He tells Zargoza to use Gummer as a test subject for a new gas chamber. Zargoza drags Gummer to a chemistry lab-like room and throws him into the chamber where he starts dying as soon as the gas hisses out from under him. Mal Fallon along with Ken Greene's coworkers, family, friends, and Marines are at Greene's funeral. His coffin is draped in an American flag with a photo of him placed on top. Maria Yeong gives a speech at the funeral, saying that Greene was a true hero and had worked very hard. Fallon can't keep his mind off of the man who killed Greene, Kolo Zargoza. Amy Chen then steps up and does her speech. She says that Greene was a great person and was never afraid of anything, but yet was so compassionate and even shy. Mabel Greene, Greene's mother who sits in the front, cries as Chen makes her speech. Fallon is still bothered by the thought of Zargoza and wants revenge. Yeong then approaches Fallon and asks him if he wishes to say a few words. He gets up in front of everyone and starts stammering, still bothered by the thought of Zargoza. He says Greene was his best friend and a great detective. He also says that when he started working with Greene, he shot down his first drug dealer and that they got along right away. He also mentions that Greene could drink half a dozen beers, win a parking lot fight, and still get back to the precinct to do paperwork... Just kidding, he made Fallon do all of his paperwork. Mabel Greene starts smiling and shaking her head in the front. Fallon continues and says that Greene always had his back no matter what... Then Zargoza comes to his miind again. Fallon apologizes and says that he can't put it in any other friendlier words than "that bastard killed Ken is still out there". Fallon walks away and sits under a tree near a tombstone. Natara Williams comes by and comforts him, saying he should really take a break (considering the fact that he hadn't slept in two days). He tells her that he wants to avenge Greene. The cultists won't stop just because Greene died, Natara says. Fallon blames himself for Greene's death, saying he should have arrived earlier or perhaps followed him. Williams tells him to stop blaming himself and that the only ones who deserve blame are the killers. She offers to drive him home to freshen up before going any further with the case. Williams pulls up by Fallon's apartment and suggests that he takes a long nap before going back to work. Fallon tells Williams that he was looking for information on the hitman by asking cartels but none would speak. Williams tells him not to worry and that she will get on it at back at the precinct. Fallon goes up to his apartment that he hadn't touched for two days.He opens the door and to his surprise, sitting on the couch, is Genevieve Collins. Next to her is The Ghost (a.k.a. Alejandro Perez), the cartel hitman who had been trying to kill Fallon since Volume 1 because of his part in the murder of a Flores cartel drug runner. Fallon reaches for his gun but Collins tells him that it is no use considering the fact that her hitmen could slice him up right there. She says that she is only here to talk, nothing else. Perez commands Fallon to drop his weapon but Fallon refuses. Collins tells Fallon to take a seat but Perez tells her that Fallon still isn't dropping his weapon, referring to her as "madre" (mother in Spanish). Oh, no... Not you too, Perez. Fallon finally drops the gun and stands across from her. Is that how you treat your guests?, Collins asks him. He tells her he prefers standing, but she insists that he sits down. Fallon then sits down across from her. Collins explains her plan, saying that she wants Fallon to take the Kraken down. Let me guess, since the Kraken is one of your children, he says, he's going through a rebellious stage? Collins nods and says that Fallon is the brawn while Williams is the brains. She also tells him that she wants the Kraken gone and that she noticed Fallon wants revenge on the Kraken for killing Greene. He reassures her he is a cop and not a vigilante. Collins also doesn't care how he does it, as long as the Kraken is taken down. She gives him information on what to do: turn around, leave building, walk corner of 15th and Judah Street, and he won't be the lair, but will receive a text message for the address. Well, okay then. Fallon is obviously skeptical. I mean, who wouldn't? Genevieve Collins is willing to give ''him ''information on one of her children? He asks her why she is doing this and all she says is that she wants the Kraken down and that she sees Fallon in great need of help. She tells him to hurry up since the Kraken might not be able to stay in his lair for long. Fallon then leaves the apartment and decides to follow the lead. Williams receives a call from Fallon, who is at the address. He tells her that he will send her the address and that she should get there with Blaise Corso, extra ammo, and that she shouldn't tell anyone. Fifteen minutes later, Williams and Corso arrive at an abandoned water plant, outside of the Kraken's lair. Fallon thanks them for coming and Corso asks him what's going on. Fallon says that he received a tip regarding the Kraken's hiding spot. Williams suggests they call in the SWAT team but Fallon says that they don't have much time left to do everything by the book. He says that he trusts the tip even though it's from Genevieve Collins and explains everything to the two. Corso and Williams then agree and join Fallon. Williams assures one thing with Fallon, that everything he is doing is to take the Kraken down and not to avenge Greene. He says yes and they all go into the warehouse where Fallon finds a grate and they all descend down. They see a room lit with candles, with a catwalk and throne in the middle. Corso comments that it looks just like a stereotypical cult lair and Williams agrees. Corso makes a remark, asking Williams if her agreeing was a way of saying sorry for being snippy at her earlier. Aw snap, Corso is getting attitudey. All of a sudden, the three see something move. A cultist runs about and then another rushes by on the catwalk. The three are going to get ambushed. More come out and a final cultist comes out mumbling something about how he lives and serves for the Kraken. He appears to be drugged and a part of his cloak falls revealing... An explosive vest strapped to his chest and in his hand is the detonator. Great. Almost by instinct, Williams pulls out her gun and shoots the cultist's hand. The detonator parts and his hand separates from his wrist. Then from above, shots are heard firing. The ground below them erupts into stones and on the catwalk is a cultist wielding a submachine gun. The three decide to take cover: Williams behind the throne, Fallon behind a large iron pipe, and Corso near the sewage canal. Another cultist comes out with a shotgun and the one on the catwalk starts firing at Fallon. Williams shoots the one on the catwalk and he dies. The one with the shotgun raises his gun at Williams but... BLAM! Corso shoots him point blank in the head. The lair goes quiet. Too quiet. Right when Fallon asks the two if there are any more, two more cultists come out with riot shields and another with a throwing spear. Where did they even get those? The one with the spear throws his spear at Williams who dodges it. She kicks the cultist's legs and he lands on top of her. Her gun and his spear fly across the room and the two start fighting. The cultist tries to choke Williams and mumbles something about killing "The Woman... The Scholar". Williams grabs a knife from her pocket, jabs it into the cultist's neck, and kicks him. She sees Corso struggling with her cultist. The two topples over the lip of the canal, the cultist falling into the sewage water, and Corso hanging on the edge with one hand. Williams quickly runs and slides to Corso and grabs her hand. Fallon comes and grabs the other hand. While the two attempt to pull her up, another cultist appears with a spear and comes towards Fallon, who doesn't see him. Williams grabs Fallon's ankle and finds the snub-nosed revolver he hid and fires it at the cultist's head, killing him instantly. Williams and Fallon finally help Corso up. They look around and notice that all of the cultists are taken care of. Fallon notices that the leader isn't here and that he wouldn't attack directly (of course not). Williams points to an open door that some of the cultists came from. They go inside and see that it's some sort of a chem lab. Williams says that they aren't making drugs, but sarin gas, which is odorless and colorless. It is a highly destructive nerve agent. She gives some background information on it also, saying the Japanese Aum Shinrikyo cult released it in a Tokyo subway in 1995, killing thirteen and leaving thousands with vision problems. She also say that the equipment is all here but the toxin is probably being taken out for use. She fears that the Kraken will use the gas in a big area... a terrorist attack. Williams runs out of the lab and suddenly, the door slams shut, locking Fallon and Corso inside. Williams feels a prick on her neck and is injected with something called "Kraken Ink". She falls to the ground and the Kraken with Kolo Zargoza approaches her. He tells her that he was counting on Genevieve Collins to sell him out. The Kraken tells Zargoza to flood the chem lab with gas. Then it suddenly comes to her. Williams tells the Kraken that she recognizes his voice. He then takes off his mask and it falls to the ground, revealing him as Shawn Mallory. Bonus Scene *Amy Chen is at her apartment sitting on the couch with a bottle of tequila on the table in front of her. It's the same one Greene bought for the two for the movie night that never happened. She starts apologizing and sips the tequila some more, even though she is already intoxicated. Her phone sits on the table as well and for the first time in three days, she decides to check it. The first message was sent last night by Captain Yeong telling her that she can take a break and rest until she is ready to go back to work again. The second message was sent yesterday afternoon by Kai Kalaba saying he can't believe that Greene is gone. He tells Chen that he's there for her if she needs him. The third message was sent two days ago on that fateful night by Ken Greene. It's the same one telling her that he would be arriving at her apartment in a bit. Chen listens to it and sees that the windows have been fixed... But the memories still remain. She starts crying and and throws the tequila bottle out the window and into the street. Falling onto her knees, she sobs and hears shouting and horns blaring outside below because she threw the bottle. For a few minutes, she sits like that... Then hits the play previous button and hears Greene's message once more. Category:Episode